


Too pretty to be robbed

by zarryesreal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn Malik, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarryesreal/pseuds/zarryesreal
Summary: Prompt:Can you write where Z is an omega and H is his alpha, Z is in a heat and H helps him but he thinks Z isn't ready for his knot (?) But Z keeps begging for it and maybe H will give it to him (?)
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Too pretty to be robbed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Can you write where Z is an omega and H is his alpha, Z is in a heat and H helps him but he thinks Z isn't ready for his knot (?) But Z keeps begging for it and maybe H will give it to him (?)

It was a breezy morning yet sun was appearing through curtains of clouds and a morning walk sounded more appealing then anything. Zayn sniffled his nose out of habit, feeling the cold breeze hitting his face, his bare feet patting on soft, green grass as a feeling of groundedness embarked his insides. 

It felt new to him, totally new, the feeling of bristles of soft lawn against his human feet without having any protection by his side for the first time after years was all new like a born baby in a household. He finally felt sixteen, finally felt free from other wolves always guarding him.

His always so shaggy clothes were turned into something that fit him, there were no more long sleeves hanging or pants coming in his foot while walking. His morning routine was changed into something that was much more of self work, his hair were damped in gel and styled in quiff rather than always being parted on side. He took his first breathe of independence to go on an adventure of something new in life. 

Blue-grey sky above his head reminded him of his relationship with Harry. They met four years ago in a forest when Zayn was running away from a group of alphas. Zayn was hiding behind a rock, shivering badly as his body was soaked with river water. Harry saved him then from those alphas and Zayn's insides flourished with pure love for the green-eyed lad. 'My Alpha' were the first words Zayn said to Harry when his body was covered by Harry's unknown body warmth. "My Omega" Harry replied back which came as shock to Zayn who was still engrossed in his dreamy state not knowing exactly what he was showing but he submitted himself, respecting his own love. 

Just like how shades of grey were covering shades of pure white in the ether, Harry took care of all areas of his life. Whenever Zayn asked to get out on his own, Harry replied, "You are too good to get stolen." Like he was a property to be owned by Alphas. He always gritted his teeth whenever Harry said that but Harry always showed him a mirror and said, "Just look at yourself, don't you think everyone is too hungry for this to ignore this?" His alpha always kept a hand on his heart at end of the sentence to remind him that the world is too cruel to use his beauty and ignore the innocence of his heart. 

For years he let Harry do everything for him, even when he felt extra spoilt, from neatly keeping his clothes in cupboard (which were always Harry's clothes) to picking him up and letting him enjoy the beauty of nature. But on the day, his sixteenth birthday he took matters in his own hand he woke up by himself all alone, dressed himself and got out.

Before Four years from the date Harry convinced Zayn's parents that he isn't safe with them and wants Zayn to move in with him. It took just three days for Zayn's family to change from two people to eight people containing of alphas, betas and omegas and not his parents. 

That day Zayn cried a lot and every member did an effort to calm down Zayn but nothing worked, Harry the most hardworking of all finally decided to arrange a puppet show for Zayn where he forced all six people to become someone funny, after that Zayn heartedly accepted all of them as his own, ordering when he needs something while helping them when they need him. 

Harry took care of him as a mother spoils her kid, from deciding his pair of clothing for the day to getting him everything he needs. 

Once Harry kissed him out of blue, to Harry everything was normal like smiling but for Zayn it was something so strange as having an alien invasion, he felt sparkles running through his body like electric shocks. That day he locked himself in a room for four hours straight not letting Harry in by any means. Harry decided then to never kiss Zayn but broke the rule when Zayn kissed his pouty ones. 

His train of thoughts were stopped as his ears experienced sounds of giggles and squeals. His nose breathed in the strong alpha smell that was too familiar to him. 

Following the smell he took his feet towards left as he descried most endearing scene of his life. 

A body so mascular reminding him of his alpha but he looked so different, tattoos that he never knew were there and hair were short right above ears, water glistening through that body got him desire to lick those curves. 'How can anyone else smell like Harry? I have only one alpha' He thought to himself. Much to his dismay he wasn't able to see that person's face, only back. 

Keeping all of that aside he had an unknowing problem in his pants. He felt the weight of his groin increasing like it was becoming hard as rock, his skin in there felt like it was being stretched, for the first time in his life his willy moved a bit upright on his own. He cursed the tight jeans he wore after years but his feelings gave no reason. He just wanted to get ravished, to feel pleasure he never felt before, he wanted someone to touch him, someone to own him, he wanted to submit to someone. It was like an unheard song that was so familiar. 

The alpha sniffled his nose in the air like Zayn was too loud about his actions. Zayn was about to see beautiful face of that mascular man. Zayn's eyes took the form of discs as soon as his mind registered the familiar face along with flexing muscles, sexy water droplets and the eyes that could swamp the stars. 

His feet, mind were unable to resist touch of his lover's body, his feet sprang to life like he was ordered to win the race. Quickly he engulfed the neck with his hands and torso with his legs. Holding the perfectly angled jaw in his palms, he started kissing, biting the lips hungrily as if the situation quoted 'Now or never.'

"Easy there, Tiger." Deep, husky voice murmured with a slight laughter in Zayn's ears, kissing Zayn's temples like a soft pat of a dry leaf. 

"I need you, Harry."...."This hurts" Zayn moaned and cried while kissing his alpha's neck.

Harry removed Zayn's legs from his torso and carried him in his arms. Later kissing the smaller lad and running towards their home in the woods. 

Omega's heat was getting the best of him, he did everything he can while being sitting steadily in Harry's arms like grinding, kissing, biting on the neck and even pushing Harry against a wall when they reached home. 

Harry quickly got his stance back, this time holding Zayn tightly, kind of binding him, his own desires feeling with absolute lust. He unlocked the door and entered their lovely, cozy home, Zayn's soft space but like a banger in a house party a chandelier that Zayn hang too low for Harry's height, hit his head. 

A soft giggle conjured the premises softning the alpha's heart making him question all of his thoughts and desires that conducted of destroying the omega's gathered innocence of years. 

He carefully placed small boy on the bed who was still lost in his fun forgetting the problem he sported in his pants. Immediate loss of contact brought the raven haired guy back to his senses, realising that he needed help. 

Younger of both hooked his fingers inside the waistband of his pants, removing the blue piece he wore, feeling as if the piece was molesting his body. The friction that happened during the process helped his groin gain a little bit attention which let his mouth wide open to elicit a moan of neediness. 

"Eager, are we?" Taller guy posed, registering the view in his mind. 

He positioned his knees just where the other's were placed, hovering over him. In a gentle swift movement he helped the younger get rid of his last piece of bottoms.

Alpha took groin of smaller lad in his hands, whole of it was able to fit just in his one hand as it wasn't as giant as his own. He slowly started tugging it, gently, swiftly, every tug made sure to let the omega enjoy the pleasure he was receiving. Omega's eyes were hooded, only half of the eye ball appearing, his mouth agape with slight of spit leaking from the corner of his mouth, his hair disheveled as they were pressed against bedsheet. 

"Harry, more." Zayn moaned along with usual ones. 

Harry continued his slow strokes later kissing the tip that was leaking with precum before taking whole length in his large mouth. 

"O my god" Omega grabbed the sheets as he loved the feeling of wetness around his shaft that occasionally licked his precum coated tip. 

"More More More." Zayn chanted as Harry licked his balls along with his shaft. 

To lube his fingers Harry brought them infront of Zayn's mouth, "Lick them" He commanded. Zayn through his innocent eyes looked in Harry's green ones while slowly coating fingers in his saliva. With a pop he released them and Harry complimented him with a 'goodboy'.

Placing the sleeping boy's leg over his own, Harry bottomed out. Harry licked a stripe from Zayn's rim to his groin, meanwhile letting him shake his legs in response of immense pleasure. He kissed latter's inner thighs while inserting a finger in the tight hole, in an attempt to distract the lad. Shorter one whined at the sudden stretch in the most sensitive part of his body. 

"Easy baby, just calm and ease into it. You will feel better." Harry said as he kissed his lover before taking Zayn's phallus in his mouth. 

Harry slowly added another finger, scissoring Zayn's insides, exploring each point while making movements of his mouth quick and strong. 

"Wow....." Zayn muttered with a shallow breathe as Harry hit a spot in a fortuitous movement. 

Harry knew that he found Zayn's g-spot. While Zayn was busy relishing the delectation Harry increased the number of fingers. His movements continued, constantly hitting Omega's g-spot and giving the lad an amazing blowjob. 

"Harry I am gonna pee, let me go use loo." Zayn spoke after certain moments not able to decipher the outcome. 

"Let it go baby. Come in my mouth." Harry removed his mouth with a pop and coaxed. 

Minutes passed but all Zayn was doing was trying to cum, his attempts just failed, all of them. 

"Harry I can't, I can't.... It's paining." Zayn whimpered over the pain of his groin that almost turned purple due to the pleasure.

"Help me...." Zayn practically beg as if he was expecting some magic to happen but Harry didn't stop he was trying to prove his insecurities wrong against the facts. He didn't stop bobbing his head up and down, fingering the throbbing hole, he just kept on repeating his actions until Zayn shouted, "Please!!"

His expressions showed shock, eyes widened, mind blank, hands numb, what else could he perform in the moment? He said,"I will be back in few, get dressed" and ran off to Liam's. 

Zayn cried there, right there, hugging his knees to his chest. Trying to wear his jeans he was hurting, hurting more from the emotional pain then physical because first time in his life his alpha hurt him, ignored his requests and then ran off. He sat there crying silently, fully dressed trying to analyse why things went wrong?, Why he was left alone?

Harry practically launched himself, knocking frantically at Liam's door, sweat dripping from his forehead, his bare chest heaving up and down due to breathlessness yet under golden rays of sun he was shining. 

"Liam come with me" Harry said in his husky rapid voice as soon as the door opened but it was Louis not Liam. "Call Liam please." Harry requested not maintaining the eye contact. "Liam Harry is asking you to go out with him." Louis did as he was asked. 

Liam came out wearing his t-shirt half way and tried to run behind Harry who got in his wolf form and ran off. Liam ran behind not stopping Harry at the moment, he smelt Zayn's fragrance before, he knew that the omega was going through heat but that should bring good news, right? not this vexed reflexes. Harry was the leader of the group, he always seemed happy, cheerful and always in the mood to do something good but today he was just acting different. 

They ran and ran until they reached the denser part of forest where everything was covered in woods. Harry transformed back to his human form, sitting by a tree with his head down and thoughts of disappointment weaving up. 

Liam changed too, he let the dry leaves make noise from the pitter patter of his legs. He silently sat beside Harry letting him calm down as time allows him to speak up.

On the other side of the forest Louis was suspicious about the whole occuring that happened in front of his eyes. Liam informed him earlier that Zayn was going through heat first time but he was wondering about the results. 

Since Harry was gone he can secretly check on Zayn and that's what he did. When he found the limp figure of Zayn, he hydrated him and fed him something until the younger omega calmed down.

"Are you okay, dear?" Louis asked with concern laced in his words. 

"Yes." Zayn answered with a bit of wobbly voice while taking the cup of hot chocolate that Louis offered. 

"Louis, Am I ugly?" He asked out of nowhere suddenly feeling insecured about his looks. 

"No babe, you are exact opposite of ugly." The answer came not settling with the math Zayn was calculating in his mind. 

"Then what do you think why Harry left me, like this?" Zayn's tone got bit weary while asking, tears slipping as he couldn't hold his emotions. 

"I don't know." Louis said while placing Zayn's head on his lap.

"Tell me what Harry did to you." Louis tried to know details about the situation by twisting things a bit as he can't ask Zayn directly if Harry fucked him or not. He doubts if Zayn even knows the word or not, let alone be it's meaning. 

Zayn's cheeks brightened a bit as he blushed while telling the details, "We kissed.."

"And?" Louis wished this would get over quickly as it was hard to get words out of blushing Zayn, always. 

"And idk why but Harry sucked my willy like a lollipop but it felt good." If situation wasn't tensed Louis would have kissed Zayn's whole face due to his adorableness. 

"And?"

"And he put fingers in my hole, it felt painful yet it was good..."

"Anything else?"

"No... nothing else."

"He didn't fuck you?" Louis finally asked getting frustrated over ands he had to ask. 

"What's fuck? Is that a bad word?" See just like Louis' doubt, Zayn didn't know the word. 

"Fuck means...." Louis tried to break down the meaning, he literally used the word every second and he learned that like 13 years ago and he was just 19 years old. 

"Are you sure, you are 16 years old?" Louis teased, angry by the fact that he had to find most basic words to let Zayn understand the meaning. 

"Yeah and what's wrong about it?" Zayn sassed back. 

"I swear I am gonna kill Harry next time I find him. How he kept you this innocent? Literally at this age!!!" As soon as Louis muttered those words Zayn turned tomato red. 

"Oi Lou, I am still here. Don't talk bad about my alpha." In that very moment Louis cursed God because atleast looks and mind of people should match, the least god can do but no he didn't and for that he is ready to go on war against god as Zayn looked like raging wolf rather than a baby he is. Louis turned into a silent kitty as he captured Zayn in his eyes, sitting with his head down. 

"Hurrah!" Louis erupted suddenly showing joyful expressions as he finally got synonyms of dick and asshole.

"Fuck means... Fuck it!! Did Harry insert his willy in your hole?" Louis asked with such an expression that earned a laughter from Zayn rather than an answer. 

"No.." Zayn answered through his ongoing chortling.

"That means he didn't mark you his!" Louis said and suddenly whole environment got serious. Zayn got hurt, he knew what marking means for wolves as that was his ultimate dream too, since he saw Harry. 

"Why didn't he, Louis?" Zayn let silent tears escape his eyes again, he couldn't help them, he was taught that it's ok to be like this, it's ok to let his emotions out. 

Louis hugged him tightly, letting the lad cry on his chest, "Maybe now you need to grow up." Older omega said fuck it to their pack rules which said 'Only Omega's Alpha will teach them things that they need to learn.' and that rule Harry made, Louis was gonna kill Harry later anyways. 

They were all wild wolves living in forest, away from human civilization. That means they were never sent to human schools or were never allowed to use modernised tools and techniques. However Louis studied for about 10 years in a human school until he found Liam.

He reheated Zayn's hot chocolate, allowing the omega to digest everything. 

"Now no more crying, ok?" Louis asked, in reply Zayn nodded.

"I will teach you how to impress your alpha." Zayn smiled a bit at that. 

"You need to learn some stuff. First I will explain you how to do some stuff and how to ask Harry, what you want."

"Ok." Zayn said feeling that he wasn't much responsive. 

"Willy is called dick too, ok?"

"Di..ck" Zayn repeated trying to pronounce the word. 

"Yes.... Now when Harry comes, try to kiss him and then check if he got hard or not." 

"How to check that?" Louis was happy, Zayn was understanding everything. 

"If you see that his crotch part has a dent then he is hard." 

"Ok." 'Thank god Zayn knows meaning of crotch' Louis said that in his mind.

"After that pull down his pants and boxers and try to lick his dick like a lollipop." Lollipop literally!! Poor blowjob turned into something. 

"If Harry tries to stop you then don't. This will make him hard and it will make him feel good." 

"Ok I will do it like he did."

"Good. Then ask him to fuck you and use your eyes." 

"Why will I ask him to insert his willy inside me though?" Zayn asked not understanding why will he do anything like that. 

"Because that's how knotting and marking happens." Louis answered understanding that maybe Zayn just knows about the words, not the process. 

"Thanks Louis." Zayn said as he greeted Louis a final hug as goodbye. 

"Wear something sexy for him, yeah?" Louis said in hug. 

"I will." Zayn was dazed but he said that anyway. 

Louis walked out of door and all Zayn can think of something as sexy is 'pink boxers'. 

\---

Liam stayed silent until Harry spoke, "I can't harm his innocence Liam." Harry's voice held guilt. 

"Harry you can't always keep him under your shell."........"Maybe this is the first step." 

"But Liam how? As soon as I see his eyes, this resistance comes." Harry spoke, his voice a bit muffled as his mouth was pressed against his arm.

"You need to give him a chance, he needs to learn some stuff about his life, about his own survival." 

"Can you let him get insecured about himself?"....."You and Me don't know what his thoughts are, at the moment. Do we?"

"Liam I can't see him broken." Harry finally let a tear pass but it was absorbed by his own skin. 

"You do know how important marking is for Omega's. Every omega in our pack is marked except him and now you can't take away this opportunity from him when it's his time." 

"I know Liam, I know. I wanna mark him mine but it's worrying me. I can't hurt him." Harry finally lift his head up, looking in distance. 

"What about the pleasure?"...."Don't forget everything has it's pros and cons, if you Love him go give him what he deserves."  
Liam announced getting up. 

Harry got up and hugged his best friend, mouthing a "I will."

\---

Harry silently opened door of his house, he wasn't expecting a cheerful Zayn who he faced when the lad started kissing his neck, sexy ones, open mouthed ones. 

Zayn couldn't hold back as soon as he saw Harry's golden bare chest. It just screamed sexy. As if he got an animal inside him he went towards Harry and started breathing heavily against his Alpha's neck. Kissing right there as if showing his alpha what he wants through actions. 

His body moved in grace, lips gaped from shoulder to torso and later near Harry's waistband. After sweetly kissing the two ferns they snaked downwards. Lips loved their position just above waistband, while they moved in rhythm near the crotch too. 

As if Harry's pants were taking a ride in leviathan they came down with a meteroic speed. Zayn repeated same actions his Alpha did but instead it was through a clothed surface. 

Harry stayed silent through it all, like a whirlwind in cold winter. Zayn was doing it all sexily, metrically, it was all teeth and tongue but it seemed hot, sizzling hot. He let go of his boxers showing Zayn that yes he was interested further. 

His groin sprang out as if it was a trapped rat in a cage. Zayn licked his red, fresh lips near him, so near that the saliva was practically touching both parts. Like Zayn was teasing but Harry wasn't patient enough to buy it. He grabbed the most efficient thing he could get to guide his alpha, those soft hairs that carded so smoothly between his rough hands. The guidance was provided harshly, in a dominant way but again it was hot. 

The lollipop that's what Zayn's mind reflexed with and there was this blossoming feeling in his mouth as his tongue swirled. He copied everything, everything he could. His tongue, hand, mouth every part worked like a printer. 

There he was, on his knees using himself for something that was so opposite of his identity but he loved it, loved so much that he wanted more. More that can satisfy his mind, his heart and desire as well. His ultimate desire was so close, just one step and he did what he was taught, he spoke, "Fuck me please."

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement, he never imagined those words to come out of Zayn's mouth but maybe that was what he had to let go, the resistance, the first step and he did.

Bed, bed was what earned them, on it's soft mattress. It let them have their moment in peace, without any harm. It took all the care of muffling Zayn's moan, becoming his holder, being a smooth surface for Harry to move on, it took care of becoming their heaven. 

Harry didn't repeat his slow actions again, it was all hasty like a bullet but then it all became slow again like someone told time to slow it's speed. Harry stopped, he paused when he was all the way inside Zayn. He paused to notice every little detail, the disheveled hairs, closed eyes, tensing nerves, gritted teeth, frightened expressions, everything he was worried about. There it was, his worst fear. 

"Move." And he did like a bullet in perfect direction, closed mouth opened, calling out his name again and again, it wasn't an emergency this time but it was, emergency for touch. 

Leaning down and kissing is pure, no, no one can make it dirty for Harry because that's his pure love for Zayn, forever innocent. He did that during every thrust, leaned, kissed and showed his innocent love. 

"Faster." No one can steal the shyness that Zayn possessed, even during such an intimate scene, his cheeks turned red while asking what he wanted but that's when faced it too, his fears. 

Harry felt it happening, his body was performing all of it now. As if little him was getting thicker he found it harder to move, his own eyes felt as if he was blind, his breathes getting heavy yet he was continuing everything because it felt good. 

A numb head can hear less but his clearly heard, "I feel like peeing" and he did what he was responsible for, he bite his Omega's neck right above collarbone, near the neck, harsh and hard.

"Mine." He mouthed there was blood dripping but their body performed what it needed to. Everything felt like a shining moon among clouds, so mingled up. As a good Alpha, he licked all of it, the red liquid that was his now, officially. 

"Mine forever." He said kissing his mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Content isn't edited yet, so forgive me if there are any mistakes.


End file.
